


Kiss Me Like the World is Ending

by octarines (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, SasuHina Month 2014, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/octarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 28/29 of Sasuhina month, the themes being 'First Kiss' and 'Cliche'. Fantasy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like the World is Ending

Only when the glow emanating from Hinata's fingers died did the young woman finally sit back on her heels, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  Another close call, she thought, moving from the unconscious man lying before her to kneel by the bleeding one leaning against the tent pole, breathing in uneven gasps, and hastily wiping the blood from his mouth.  

"Will you let me take care of you  _now_?" Hinata asked.  

He smiled in spite of the fact they both knew she could see the broken ribs and just how deceptively shallow his cuts looked. The Byakugan never lied, as convincing a liar he might have seemed.  Without any further protest Hinata knelt and began chanting the healing words, concentrating her energy.  

"Close call," he remarked, looking over at Sasuke. 

"Always too close," Hinata said, strained.  

"He got cocky.  Killed a couple of goblins and was too busy celebrating to see one of them...er, perhaps it's best if I don't..."

Inflamed, Hinata's focus narrowed even further, determined now more than ever to fix the man in front of her.  He was the only Uchiha with sense, and though the reserves of it wasn't nearly in a satisfying quantity for her liking, he  _was_ the one of the few actively trying to keep the body count low so--  

" _Right_ ," Itachi chuckled, sending her thoughts scattering. 

 _"_ We need all the help we can get,"Hinata told him, pushing him out of her mind.  There was a task at hand and she hated herself for getting distracted.  

The room began to grow darker suddenly, and she lost equilibrium for a brief moment, swaying unsteadily to one side.

Itachi's tone was reluctant.  "Hinata..." 

"I-I'm fine," Hinata said, but a shadow had already crossed his features, turning Itachi's amused smile into a tight, apprehensive line.  Firmly he pushed her hands away.  

"B-but--" Hinata protested, getting too her feet not nearly as quickly as he did following him as he repossessed his spear and short sword.  "Uchiha your _\--"_

"What a terrible healer you are Hinata," Itachi scolded, pointing past her to a fully conscious Sasuke staggering back into the battlefield.  "Letting your patients discharge themselves."

Hinata was out of that tent before she could hear another condescending word.  She reached Sasuke and handed him Kusanagi right as he began searching his person for it. He grunted out a 'thank you' and looked to their comrades, struggling to keep the leviathan at bay.  The barriers were strong, but only as strong as their casters, and their casters were still humans at the end of the day.  The knowledge of that made her hands shake, and she clenched them into tight fists to hide her fear.  It was all a matter of time, now.  The Byakugan never lied.  

"How long?" Sasuke muttered.

"Two minutes," Hinata calculated reluctantly.  _And then..._

"Hmph," Sasuke scoffed.  "And those idiots really think they stand a chance."

"They're not idiots.  They  _know_ they can't."

" _Yeah_ , but--"

"But this is our  _home,"_ Hinata insisted, watching their friends.  "And it is worth fighting for,  _not_  trivializing."

"And snapping at me too apparently." Sasuke added, unconvinced.

“That's what I believe…” she said, turning away from his gaze, suddenly mortified as she realized she had just been yelling at one of Konoha's more high-ranking Protectors.

"No, go on; you're on a roll tonight, _priestess_ " Sasuke remarked.  

 _"_ Sasuke," Hinata began, calmly as she could. "Just..."

"Just _what, priestess_?"

She forced herself to meet his eyes.  "Don't die. Konoha needs you.”

Sasuke smirked then, and her ribs tightened painfully around her heart.  “You and the dobe gonna miss me if I do?” he teased.  

“You want to be Hokage, don't you?  You can't be Hokage if you're dead,” she told him instead.

He did not look completely satisfied with her answer, but thankfully kept his reservations to himself-- _this_ time. 

She watched him go, every footstep adding to the pounding of her heart in her head, until she could not drown it any longer.  What happened next she never would have expected, because her body moved before her mind did.

Gentle hands roughly grabbed fistfuls of Sasuke's collar and she kissed him full on the mouth, hearing a sharp intake of breath from the latter. When he stiffened out of genuine shock her mind finally caught up and she quickly pulled away, stuttering as she did.  

“I-I....I don’t know what came over me I-” she found herself being jerked roughly toward him.  His fingers captured her chin, tilting her gaze skyward.  "Sasuke--"

“I don't either," he said, before firmly crushing his lips against hers.  Hinata's eyes immediately fluttered shut and as her arms looped around his neck, she felt him smile.  She could even sense it in his voice as his thoughts permeated hers for the first time.

 _Finally,_ he told her.  

Hinata smiled back and deepened the kiss in response.  


End file.
